A Brother Turned
by Goldielocks81
Summary: The vampire Kate is seeking revenge after the Winchesters have killed her mate Luther. With John already dead Dean is her first target.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A brother turned

Author: Goldielocks81

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: T (not sure where the rating will end up...maybe M)

Summary: The vampire Kate is seeking revenge after the Winchesters have killed her mate Luther. With John already dead Dean is her first target.

* * *

Dean woke up, a marching band playing in his head. A vein on his forehead was throbbing along to the rhythm. He couldn't remember drinking so much last night that he'd wake up with such a hangover. Then his last memory finally sank in. He had been walking to the hotel room which Sam was already sleeping soundly in when he had been attacked by someone or something on the parking lot. He had received a blow to the back of the head and then slipped into unconsciousness. 

Dean tried to move but his hands were firmly tied behind his back. He raised his head that had be slumped against his chest and looked around him. He was sitting on a hard chair, his legs tied to the legs of the chair. Another rope was tied around his waist, and yet another around his wrists. The room was dark besides a light bulb just above him that shone with a painfully bright light. He froze as he more felt than saw something moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He demanded to know. It didn't come out quite as fearless as he had hoped. He was met by a striking silence, no movement anywhere but he could feel something watching him.

Then she came into the light. Dean recognized her instantly. Kate. A vampire queen which mate, Luther, his father John had killed with one bullet from the Colt. Not sending the demonic creature to hell but erasing him from any dimension for eternity. And now his bitch was looking for a little payback. Dressed in a seductive, black leather suit and with the dark makeup on her pale face she looked like something out of a twisted sadomasochistic porno.

"Remember me, darling?" Kate hissed, wrapping her fingers through Dean's hair, tightening her grip to pull his head back, revealing his tender neck to her hungry gaze. Dean groaned in pain, flinching as he felt her cold tongue on his skin.

"Sure, I still have nightmares of that kiss."

Kate let her wine red lips form into a cold smile. "Really? Are you sure they were nightmares?" She licked Dean's neck again and straddled him, wriggling seductively on his lap. "Do you know what you taste like? Fear, my boy. And underneath that bitter sweetness lies something else. You know, you're really bad at hiding your desire."

Dean moaned, his body unwillingly responding to her movement and he gave her an angry look. "Don't flatter yourself, bitch. It just means I'm alive."

Annoyance flashed in Kate's demonic eyes that glittered of silver, yellow and the blackest hate. Her black-painted nails created red half moons into Dean's shoulders.

"You won't be for much longer. Luther will be gone forever and nothing I do can ever bring him back." She whispered; her sorrow evident in her voice. "And you'll be paying for his death forever."

Dean screamed in pain as her fangs tore into his neck, drawing blood. He was stunned by how fast his strength got drained. The tangy smell of blood filled his nostrils and then he felt it trickle down his throat. Unable to stop his turning he just let it happen, no fight left in him. His last thoughts in life was of his brother Sam who only a few blocks away still was sleeping, happily unaware that when he woke up and saw his brother again he would face a newborn vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up, jolting, and hit his head against a ceiling of wood. He tried to raise his hand to the swelling in his forehead but bumped his elbow against a wooden wall. Cursing he carefully began exploring the box he was in. The hunger in his stomach was driving him mad. The smell of dirt was overwhelming and he tried to not panic when he realized he must be in a coffin, buried under ground.

"A friggin' coffin? That's just so ridiculous."

Dean didn't know much about vampires, hell, for a few months ago he didn't even think they existed, but he was certain that the combinations of vampires and coffins was just some false myth that crap writers like Anne Rice had helped making into common vampire lore. Vampires didn't sleep in coffins during the day since sunshine didn't hurt them that much and they certainly didn't bury their own in them after turning them. Of course clawing yourself out through a coffin and through worms and dirt and back into the living world seemed a fitting way of rebirth for the undead. Dean cringed. He didn't want to think about what he was now. He had spent most of his life learning to hate the supernatural creatures of the night and now he had turned into something he hated with his very core. How could he live with that? Of course being already dead he really couldn't, come to think of it. Dean laughed hysterically at that. Or maybe he was crying. He couldn't really be sure. The only feeling that felt real was the gnawing hunger that was screaming inside of him.

His right hand formed a fist and he slammed it against the ceiling. The smell of blood from the broken skin on his knuckles tickled some deep, animalistic need inside of him. He had to feed. He hit the wood again, smiling satisfied at the sound of splintering wood. It took time, perhaps over an hour but finally he felt his hand in free air. Rain was pelting him as he crawled around in the mud, feeling nauseous and disoriented. A flash of lightning lit up the area and he looked up at the oak tree he was under then swept his eyes over the tombstones. A bone yard; how fitting. He winced as the thunder rolled. It was still night but dawn seemed to be growing closer. Thick rain clouds filled the grey-blue sky. Dean got to his feet, sensing a presence. His legs felt wobbly so he leaned against the tree, locking eyes with the dark figure walking towards him.

"What are you doing here, son?" The man asked, suspicious eyes of grey inspecting him. Dean noticed the priest collar.

"Just having a mud bath. I really do find it relaxing." Dean grinned a smile that seemed to make the priest nervous. "You shouldn't be out here, father."

"Neither should you."

A shot of pain shot like a dagger into Dean and he groaned, falling to his knees, his hands sinking into the mud.

"Are you okay?" The priest was kneeling in front of him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'm really not." Dean groaned. It felt like something was eating it's way out from inside of him. Unable to form a single clear thought he grabbed hold of the priest who gasped as he lost his footing. Dean sank his teeth into the tender flesh of the priest's neck and drank greedily, blood gushing down his throat, slowly numbing the pain. The priest's fading heartbeat thumped in Dean's ears. Some part of Dean felt excited by it and another part felt disgusted of knowing that fact.

Finally Dean managed to shove the man away, frowning as he saw the dead eyes stare up at the weeping sky. The numbness frightened him. Did he really care at all that the man was dead? He hadn't really meant to kill him, just wanted to silence the hunger. He hadn't been able to stop himself. But if he had would he have wanted to? He didn't really want to look that deep inside of himself, afraid of the truth.

Dean stumbled through the cemetery; it took awhile before he realized he actually was heading somewhere. He had picked up Sam's smell, a neat skill he must admit, and he started to recognize the cemetery; they had passed it yesterday on their way to the hotel. It wasn't that far to the hotel. Thirty minutes of walking maybe. Didn't seem like enough time to come to a conclusion on what to tell Sam. Hell, he'd need a lifetime to come up with the right words. A blunt 'Hey bro, I need to tell you something. Last night I got turned into a vampire and when I woke up I drank a priest to death but seriously dude I'm still the same old Dean and I won't hurt you, not even a little bit' just didn't seem right. Especially since he was sure he wasn't the same old Dean anymore and he couldn't even guarantee that he wouldn't hurt Sam.

'Guess you were right, Sammy.' Dean thought. 'Our family must be cursed.'

* * *

Thanks for all the feedback. It helps me write. This story is a difficult one for me. I've written fanfic about vampires before but the Supernatural vampires are different than I'm used to. They can walk in sun light, stakes don't kill and they're not soulless. Let me know if you're not happy with my vampire Dean. I can make him more evil if you want. ;-) 


End file.
